Take Care Of My Heart
by SamiWammers
Summary: Blaine takes Kurt on a date to an unexpected place right before Kurt leaves for New York. The two boys share their hearts with each other, promising everything. Klaine drabble inspired by tumblr user ushykowitz.


**AN: ushykowitz on tumblr (awesome, btw) asked for someone to write her a build-a-bear Klaine fic and I felt really inspired by my large pile of my own Build-A-Bears. Anyway, I hope you all like the way it turned out :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Blaine or Kurt. Or Build-A-Bear.**

* * *

"Blaine, where are you taking me?" Kurt's fingers were locked tightly with Blaine's as the two boys make their way into the Lima Mall. Blaine had told Kurt that they were going on a date, but had failed to give any sort of clue as to what exactly they were doing.

Blaine smiled and gave his boyfriend's hand a tight squeeze, "You'll see, Kurt." He maneuvered through the crowds of young teenagers and screaming children, making his way to their destination.

Kurt glanced around, eyes falling on the Taco Bell right ahead of them, "Blaine Anderson, if you're taking me to a Taco Bell for our date, I can't promise I'll keep my cool." He huffed and glared at Blaine when he turned around to eye his boyfriend.

Blaine didn't answer, he just began walking faster, veering right at the food court, narrowly avoiding the line for said Taco Bell. At this point, they were both practically running (almost, but not quite. Blaine knew that if he were the cause of Kurt to sweat _in public_, he would never hear the end of it.)

Kurt ran into Blaine's back after the shorter man stopped suddenly in front of a large, open arch-way made of a giant bear. Kurt slowly looks up at the yellow cub and his mouth drops.

"Blaine…" He breathes before adjusting his vision back on his boyfriend, who had a nervous twinkle to his eyes but a wide grin on his face.

Blaine lifts his arms to the side and cocks his head slightly to the right, "Surprise!"

Kurt took a few steps forward gazing inside of the store, "Oh, Blaine." He grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him into the store, surrounding themselves in a mass of small children. "This is wonderful. I haven't done one of these in years!" Kurt whispered excitedly, turning toward his boyfriend.

Blaine's grin widened and he leaned in to place a tender kiss on his cheek, enjoying the way Kurt's blush creeped down from his ears. "I knew you would like it." He pulled Kurt over to the wall where all of the empty furs lay.

Stepping to a bin filled with snow white bunnies, Kurt laughed, picking one up in his free hand. "Did you now? You looked pretty uncertain out there." he teased, gently stroking the bunny's fur, reveling in the texture.

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush, his less noticeable. "Okay maybe I wasn't sure. But I had reasons for choosing this place." Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and wanders over to the bin with a cream colored cat in it, pulling one out.

Kurt eyed his boyfriend and moved onto the small brown puppies that had light brown eyes the color of honey or caramel. Kurt instantly fell in love with the little canine, grabbing on from it's bin and holding it against his chest. "Oh? And what were those reasons?"

Blaine decided on the cream colored kitten with light turquoise eyes, not without noticing the fact that they were almost exactly the same color of Kurt's. "I can't tell you that, dear." Blaine answered teasingly, gripping Kurt's hand again and strolling over to the stuffing area.

Kurt chuckled and nudged Blaine with his shoulder, "Was it because you could almost guarantee that you wouldn't be the shortest person here?"

"I should have seen that one coming," Blaine laughs and shakes his head. "Though that is a plus." Before stepping into the line to get their animals stuffed, Blaine stops at the table that has the voice recorders on it.

"Are you getting one of these in yours?" Kurt asks, picking one up himself and inspecting it.

Blaine followed suit and pressed the record button before proudly reciting his three favorite words to say to Kurt. "I love you." He clicks the play button, hearing his words played back for him before thrusting it into Kurt's hands.

"I want that in yours so that no matter where you are or what you're doing, you'll always know how much you mean to me." Blaine lifts the hand Kurt was holding the recorder in and placed a tender kiss on the porcelain skin. "You're leaving for New York in a few weeks and I know this isn't much, but I don't want you to forget me… Kurt. You are everything to me and I'll do anything it takes to remind you how much light you bring into my life. I love you. Please just… Keep this Build-A-Bear and know that those three words are filled with so many promises for our future."

Kurt's eyes shine with tears, trying his hardest to not let them spill over. He clutched the voice box to his chest and played it again, sucking in a shaky breath before launching himself at his boyfriend. "Blaine I love you so much. This is amazing and perfectly adorable just like you." He pulled away, looked around at the people scattered around the store, before pressing his lips gently against Blaine's which earned a small gasp from the shorter man.

Blaine smiles when they pull away, grabbing another recorder and holding it out to Kurt, "I want your voice in mine, too." He presses the record button and sighs happily as Kurt returns the words with a watery smile plastered to his face. "Thank you, Kurt."

"Thank _you._" He uttered and leaned in for one more hug, whispering into Blaine's ear, "I'm never saying goodbye to you. Never."

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze before the two boys made their way to the front of the stuffing area line.

"Hi there, boys!" The peppy girl working the machine greeted, noticing the obvious love in their eyes. "Soft and Cuddly, Hard and Firm, or Somewhere In-between?" She reached out for Kurt's puppy and placed it on the nozzle, waiting for an answer.

Kurt blinked and eyed Blaine for a moment before grinning, "Hard and Firm, just like my boyfriend, here." He bumped his hip against Blaine's causing him to blush deeply and the girl to giggle merrily.

"Yessir!" She pressed the foot pedal and filled the dog quickly, watching the couple from the corner of her eyes with a happy smile on her face. She finished and gave it back to Kurt. "Give it a squeeze and tell me if he's all good."

Kurt pulled the small animal to his chest and nodded quickly, "It's perfect, thank you."

As Blaine was getting his cat filled ("Hard and Firm, not like my boyfriend, no. Not that he isn't hard or firm. I mean he can be when we.. Just yeah."), Kurt was ushered to the bowl with red and pink fabric hearts in it by a middle aged woman.

"Pick a heart and hold it to your chest." She smiles and takes the puppy from him along with the recorder, placing the latter inside the dog in the middle of all the stuffing.

Kurt did as told and pressed it firmly to his chest as Blaine joined him with a newly-stuffed cat.

"Okay now make a wish, give it a kiss, and place it inside your little puppy, here. Okay?" She did the same for Blaine and he grabbed a matching heart.

The boys squeezed their eyes shut for a few seconds before opening them, gazing at each other almost bashfully. "Will you keep my heart safe?" Blaine muttered holding his heart out to Kurt.

Kurt smiled softly again, nodding and trading hearts with his boyfriend. "Always."

The woman held out their animals to them and allowed them to place each other's hearts in their of animals. "You two are by far the cutest couple I've ever seen come through here." She noted before starting to sew up the cat and dog.

Kurt blushed fiercely as Blaine wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist and grinned proudly. They grabbed the animals and Blaine practically skipped over to the clothing area.

They went their own ways to gather the clothing they needed for their animals, joining again when both were done. Kurt held his dog out in front of him so Blaine could see, Blaine doing the same for Kurt.

The puppy had on a green and white checkered button-up shirt with a light green bowtie tied gently around his neck with care. The jeans Kurt had pulled onto the small animal were cuffed, exposing a patch of light brown fur before the black and white penny loafers.

Blaine's cat had a light blue blazer on with a dark blue flower embellished on the chest pocket, tight black pants gripping to the legs. Black dress shoes covered the feet while a dark blue scarf was draped over its shoulders.

Both boys looked close to tears, staying silent as they walked together to the naming station, both taking separate seats and typing away.

"I'm naming mine Blainers." Kurt muttered softly, printing out the birth certificate.

Blaine laughed and bumped his knee against Kurt's, "How funny. Mine's Kurtsie." The two laughed before going to pay, Blaine pulling out his wallet and laying down the required amount without so much as a peep from Kurt who was far too happy to mind that he was being spoiled.

They walked out of the store, hand in hand with their Build-A-Bear cardboard carriers in tow.

"Blaine, this was the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." Kurt whispers, pulling Blaine in for another hug.

Blaine places a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead and sighs, "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too, Blaine."

"Take care of my heart."

"Always."


End file.
